Bodies in the School
by crazy4booth
Summary: Bodies are turning up at a haunted school from 50 years and the killer is still on the loose. Booth and Brennan must find the murderer before it's too late. ALSO there is a relative of Brennan's who attends this school. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An academy is being haunted by the murders which left marks on the school nearly 50 years ago. When the school is being checked out by professionals they find bones hidden around the school. The bodies they find are connected to the murders of the past, but the identies are unaccounted for. Nevertheless the murderer is still loose and determined to finsh his work. During the case Brennan also discovers something else about her family. She learns she has a cousin who attends the academy they are investigating. Can Brennan and Booth put these spirits to rest, and catch the murderer for it's too late?

Lindsay Chaffmin Academy for Girls:

It was a quiet and normal day at the Academy, except for one small thing. Three young girls managed to slip out of their classes to go "chasing for ghosts" as they liked to call it. The school was execptionally old and had a signifcant history to it. These girls and many of other students who attended this private school had heard the legends and stories of the school. Their history teacher had informed the girls eariler that week of a murder that occured just 50 years ago right there within those walls. The three girls were friends, all around the same age, and had no intention of paying attention in their classes. These were the girls who often played hookie, and stayed in their dorms pretending to be sick. However on this afternoon, these girls were in search of the truth. Rumors were going around the school that it was haunted and there were bodies hidden within the walls. They had to know. The three girls were Kendra, 14, with blonde-hair (and wore too much make-up), Alexandria, 15 (the richest girl of the three) and had blonde and brown highlights, then there was Fredia. She was the quiet one, but a deep explorer. She's only 13 1/2, but is a best friend to Kendra. The girls all meet up by the door leading to Carver's Hall which was off limits to the students. Each girl brought with them their purse and a flashlight.

"Kendra, I don't think this is such a good idea. What if we get caught?" asks Fredia.

"We won't if you just shut up. Carver's Hall is the only corridor that's been here orignally it's the perfect place to hide bodies. Alexandria what's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's go before someone see's us here"

The girls continue to walk down the pathway. Kendra becomes a little shaken up when she has a feeling someone is watching behind her shoulders.

"Well I don't see anything, do you guys?" asks Alexandria

"I don't think we're down far enough. Mrs. Growshwin said the first person to die was killed in the bathroom in 1954. Back then the bathrooms were here in Carver's Hall and according to the old building plans they were past the boilers we haven't reached the boilers yet" replied Fredia.

"Can we just go girls. I think we're being watched"

"Don't be silly Kendra, we're the only ones down here right Alexandria?"

Just then they hear a moaning and look over to see someone running towards the exit. At that point they knew someone was following them and begin to run the other way. Screaming and running they eventually come to a dead end. When the girls turn around their flashlight hit on another person. It was their headmistress.

"Head Mistress McClavicker" they all said

"Hello girls, may ask what are you doing down here?" (in a creepy tone)

"We had to see if it was true, about the bbbbooodies and ghh.." (Kendra)

"Ghosts?"

They all nod their heads.

"Well I can tell you there is no ghosts here. The only there is down here is 3 young ladies who will face a SEVERE punishment for wondering into forrbidden territory! Get to my office NOW!"

The girls rush to office quickly. McClavicker walks back to her office and begins to think about the recent events that have occured. Books mysteriously falling off shelves, faces in mirrors where the reflection is not the same as the person looking into it, and so on. Later on that day she calls in science experts to examine the hall. They do not find any signs of pharanormal activity, instead they find something much more interesting. Below the boilers was a secret door. The investgation team there opened it to discover a pile of bones and some other artifacts with it. McClavicker rushes back to her office and starts to dial for the operator on her phone.

"Operator, may I help you?"

"Yes get me the FBI quickly please"


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan's Office:

Back at the Jeffersonian everyone was celebrating their free time. The cases were finished and everyone was free to take a break. Brennan wanted to finish her book, but Angela wouldn't let her. Instead Ange decided to show Brennan how to do "The Electric Slide."  
Booth walks towards Brennan's office and becomes a little worried when he hears "You can do it!...It's electric...boogiewoogieoogie"  
Booth walks in only to zoom in on Brennan "shakin her thing!"

"Ange this is very energetic I must admit"

"I knew you'd like it sweetie. I use to dance to this all the time when I was little to get me in shape."

"Well this dance would certainly do the trick"

Booth knocks "Knock, knock may I come in?"

"Booth!" (Brennan says in a surprise mode)

"Hey Booth can do you the electric slide?"

"Oh my god Ange it's been years, I love the song though, It's eletric...ah!"

"Booth did you come to my office just watch us dance?"

"I wish I could say yes, but no. We've got a case"

Ange walks over to Booth and slaps him.

"What are you serious we got one day of freedom and now there's a case again. I didn't even get to teach Brennan the macrena"

"You don't know the macrena?"

"I know the song just not the dance"

Ange takes her dance tape out of Brennan's player and wlaks out of the office.

"So what's this one about Booth?"

"We get to go to a so-called haunted school"

"You came here to tell me I'm going to help you chase a gob of ghosts"

"Nope, maybe you should see these photos before you jump to conclusions"

Brennan opens the folder to find pictures of 10 piles of bones.

"Oh, where is this at?"

"The Lindsay Chaffmin Academy for Girls. It's about a 2 hour drive from here, so if we hurry maybe we can make it back it time for dinner!"

"Yeah right"

Brennan and Booth hop into the car and heads towards the academy. On the way there Brennan looks over the files about the school seeing how it's been there for decades.

"Incredible, the school's exsisted for this long. Through the depression, weather, and even the hard times of today"

"Bones, there is one thing you missed. In the 1930s the school was burned down severly. Only one hall of the school survived, Carver's Hall which is where you friends in the ground await. That hall it pretty much the only orignally part of the school still standing."

"Is that an accident or did that hall survive for a reason?"

"Well I guess that's something we'll have to look into, but for now let's check out your friends first."

"Friends what friends?"

"Never mind just, sit and enjoy the ride"

Brennan continues to look over the files, but thinks to herself "This is going to be a long ride"


	3. Chapter 3

Booth and Brennan arrive at the school. It is already swamped with reporters and even a few of the students parents who are questioning the staff how safe their daughters are there. Headmistress McClavicker is out front and greets Booth and Brennan.

"Headmistress, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. She's going to examine the bones which should be able to help us find our killer"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Come with me and I'll show you were the bones are located."

Brennan observes the school as they head towards Carver's Hall. Several girls are out in the halls trying to get word on the bodies, but no luck. Each girl is in a panic and desperate to leave the school based on the events.

"Here you are Dr. Brennan, if require anything to help your observations feel free to ask"

"Thank You"

Brennan observes all 10 of the bodies. She's able to clearly read 8 of the bodies. The remianing two are left in a most odd position. It appears that one skeleton is holding/shielding the other. Booth finishes talking to the staff and comes to see what Brennan has found out.

"What cha got for me Bones"

"They're all female, except for the one covering the other bones overhere. This is a male, he's shielding or holding the girl. They are all between the ages of 12 and 17. That's all I have right now."

"Ok. The headmistress said they found some things with the bodies. Have someone send these back to the Jeffersonian if you want to come with me."

"Fine just let me make the call...Zack, I'm sending a group of bodies into the lab. They should be there in a few hours, I need you to get every person there is in the lab to work on these bodies. There's 10 of them, the sooner we find out who they are and how they died, the sooner we find the killer...alright...bye. Let's go Booth"

Booth and Brennan go back to McClavicker's office. They investigators retrived from the scene some personal items that may have belonged to the victims. Brennan looks over the items. Each thing has been tagged saying what that item is. Of the items recovered there were 9 old uniforms from the girls, and one uniform from the boy's school. Other items included, jewerly, hairbrushes, hair pieces, and other misc. items.

"The one uniform here says Micheal Chaffmin Academy for Boys. This had to have come from the male victim we found"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan that Academy is only a short ways from here. I've been looking through the old yearbooks and paperwork dating back to when the school first opened. These uniforms were the style from 1950-1960"

McClavicker hands Booth one of the old yearbooks from the 50s. He looks through it, while Brennan continues to go through the personal items.

"I wonder...since these students are from the 50s, I wonder if they have anything to do with the murder disaster."(McClavicker)

"What's the murder disaster headmistress?"(Booth)

"During the 50s the nearest town to here St. McClaudes, was having a terrible crime outbreak. Several jailed inmates somehow escaped the prison and went around terriozing locals. About 20 inmates escaped and the last time I heard they caught all but 2, the Dailson Brothers."

"Well hopefully we'll know for sure soon."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was a student.

"Come in"

"Oh sorry to disturb you Headmistress McClavicker, I thought all of the officals were gone by now"

"That's alright child, come on in. Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan this is Rachel Keenan. She's the top of her class, a sophomore."

Brennan gives Rachel a friendly face, but wonders if she might be any relation of hers, since Temperance Brennan is not her real name.

"Mrs. Harper wanted me to drop these papers off to you so they can be delievered. They're for Betty Sahman, she's going to be out for at least a month."

"Very well, thank you Rachel"

"Your welcome Headmistress, it was nice to meet you Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth"

Rachel walks out of the office. Brennan decides she wants to talk to the child. She asks where the bathroom is and heads for the direction in which Rachel headed and after a few moments she finally caught up with her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rachel!" yelled Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan I would really like to stay and chat, but my teacher will begin to wonder where I'm at. I could get in trouble"

"I'll deal with your teacher, are you related to a Max Keenan?"

"Sure he's my uncle, I've haven't seen him in years though. How do you know him?"

"He's my father..."

"But you don't even have they same last name"

"I recently discovered my family was under assumed identites my real name is Joy"

"You're JOY! That makes us cousins!"

Brennan deep down is overfilled with joy deep down inside. She feels relief inside of her and begins to think "Maybe it is possible to reunite with my family." She send Rachel off to class, but gets some contact info off her. Brennan arrives back at the office smiling, Booth wonders what happened between the two of them, but doesn't ask at that moment. Booth and Brennan leave the school to head back to the Jeffersonian. On the way there Booth questions Brennan about Rachel.

"Some what's goin on between you and that kid. I saw you look at her funny."

"I went and spoke with her. It turns out we're cousins. My father is her uncle. I hope I get a chance to meet with her parents, they may be able to provide me with more clues about my father. I'll have to wait to find that out how ever."

"Maybe not"

"What are you talking about Booth"

"The report said that the school was supposedly 'haunted.' Well what if we got some info about the so-called ghosts. Rachel could probably provide us with some info."

"That's all well and good Booth, but how does that help us in the case?"

"Come on Bones, you really don't believe in ghosts do you? There's got to be some master-mind behind and if so they just may have something to do with the case"

"How?"

"I don't know maybe there's treasure under the school and the killer tried to get to it, but those 10 students who died were protecting it so the killer got rid of them and now some genius set-up a ghost prank to scare everyone out of the school. You know they had the whole scooby-doo man behind the mask operation going on"

"I don't know what that means"

"Jeepers it's the creeper Bones!"

"Booth! Can we just make it back to the lab?"

Booth drops Brennan off at the lab, while he goes back to his office to make some phone calls. Brennan checks in with her team to see what progress has been made.

"Zack how's it going with the bodies?"

"Great Dr. Brennan, we have the majority of the bodies done almost. Hodgins is looking under the microscope for diseases. He thinks one of the bodies was diseased and could have died from the illness and had no relation to murders. Angela is working on reconstructing some of the faces. I've been working on these two bodies over here."

"Ok"

"So far 7 of the bodies, all of which were females, have been killed the same exact way and place. I think they may have been victims of that murder spree that was mentioned in the files. These two bodies I'm having trouble working with. The bones are quiet damaged and I'm afraid one little jerk of the bone could cause the whole thing to diminsh."

"Zack there are bodies out there older than this. These bone would be considered young compared to others."

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan I'll do my best"

"Let me know when you've got something on the weapon. I'll be in my office"

Brennan, based on what she has on the victims, tries to plot a possible scencario to fit the deaths of the victims. A few hours later Angela comes into to Brennan's office to inform her that she has the faces and names of the victims and to call Booth. They all meet to discuss the victims. Angela puts their faces on the computer projection machine.

"okay everybody, here's victim #1. Her name is Kaylie Anderson. Age 15, Blue eyes, brown hair, height 5'4, weighs approx. 163lbs."

"Ange where was she postioned?"(Booth)

"She was the victim found in area 29"

(NOTE TO READERS: The FBI in this story numbered each place where the victim was found. I forgot to clearify that eariler sorry :))

"Next up we have Dancia Fatchmen. From area 26. Age 13, green eyes, blonde hair, Height 4'9, weight around 152"

"Ok next Ange"

"Alright the next three are triplets"

"So these are those bones from area 36"

"Correct, body #1 is Cyrstal, body #2 Teresa, body #3 Selena Hackerman. Cyrstal, Selena and Teresa are all 17 approx. 5'7, Cyrstal had Brown eyes to match her hair, Selena and Teresa had pale blue eyes. Selena had a dirty blonde hair style, while Teresa's hair was also brown."

"Wow triplets! Two more Ange"

"The last two are from area 43 Deborah Jenkins with dark brown eyes and black hair, 16, 5'6, 178lbs. and from area 52 Lisa Tuttel, 12, brown eyes, red hair, 5' even, 130 lbs."

"Great Ange, now cause of death?"

"Easy, Each girl was stabbed in the back 3 times. This could be a seperate murder case." (Brennan)

"What do you mean? we have two seperate cases?"

"Possibly three after I finish examining body #8. She didn't have any indication of stabbing anywhere around her body. The girl was either sick or drugged, maybe both. I should know by tommorow"(Hodgins)

"Ok everyone, let's focus on a scenerio for these 7 bodies, and also concentrate on the remaining 3 bodies left. Booth I imagine you have some phone calls to make."

"Yep. Bones, let me know the moment you get something on those 3 three bodies or a scenerio for the other 7"

"In that case stick around I may need your help in determining a scenerio for these girls' death."

"Fine, I just need to make some calls. I'll send some agents over to the families and I'll tell them what to say"

Booth steps out of the lab to phone the FBI about there situation. In the mean time Brennan phones the school back to give them the news and asks when students are given free time.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth returns an hour later to Brennan's office. They discuss the death of the current 7 victims they have identified.

"Okay so let me get this straight. Each girl was stabbed in the back 3 times..."

"That's right. Now take a look at these pictures from when we first found them."

Brennan hands Booth the pictures of the victims positions.

"Look how each girl is laid on the floor. They all are face down and appear to have fallen freely."

"What about struggle? Did any of them struggle before the were stabbed"

"Some of them. Look at this one, this is Lisa Tuttel. See how she is slightly postioned different than the others. Were she fell, if you look closely her knees left a small print on the floor. This suggest that Lisa was dragged. Someone held her arms togehter and when they finished stabbing her she fell to the floor."

"Incredible...she's the only one who really resisted"

"Booth, they all resisted but she was dragged. The other six it looks like they just went along with it."

"Maybe, the killer some how silenced them"

"I think we need to talk to some former students. Booth try any get any nearby and living students from the class of 1959. They should be the most help to us and ask if they knew any of our victims."

"Ok Bones"

As soon as Booth walked out Angela walks in.

"Good news sweetie we have our body #8. I have the image loaded right now"

"Great see if you can catch Booth before he leaves."

Angela catches Booth just in time. They all meet back in the imagery room to discuss the new victim.

"Here we go again. Our newest member to the ID list is Laura Kanenan. She's 16 black hair, green eyes, 5'3, and approx 170lbs. Here's the interesting thing though...Hodgins if you please"

"I think Laura here is in no relation to the murders. She has no signs of struggle, no marks, cuts, anything. What killed is a rare disease called Gillytoma, it's almost non-existent today. Gillytoma is a case were the stomach of the body constantly changes in size. One day it can be the size of a hamburger and the next day it would be the size of a Jolly Rancher. It continues to change in size until the stomach irrupts. Very painful, doctors still can't understand the conditon."

"If the body isn't related to the case then what was she doing there?"(Booth)

Booth heads back to his office to locate any presntly living students from the class of 1959. He and Brennan hope they can provide some answers to this bizzare case. Later that evening Booth returns to the lab. The rest of the team have gone home, but Brennan is still in her office working.

"Booth what are you doing here?"

"Bones it's almost 10:30, you should go home and get some rest. I just drop by to see if you were still here or not"

"I'm going to leave shortly. What's that your holding?"

"I was able to locate a Gabrielle Ronalds. She says she knew each of our victims. I've arranged for us to meet with her tommorow."

"Great"

"You want me to take you home?"

"No, I'll be fine. I've just been thinking about Rachel that's all"

"Where does she live?"

"Stensilbridge"

"That only a half hour away from Gabrielle, maybe we can pay her a visit tommorow"

Brennan gives Booth a smile...

"Thank you Booth"

"Goodnight Bones"

"Goodnight Booth"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Brennan was waiting outside the Jeffersonian for Booth to pick her up. He was running ten minutes late and Brennan began to worry. Finally she saw his car pull into the parking lot. She grabbed her things and raced to the car.

"Where you've been? You told me you'd pick me up at 7:30 and now it's almost quarter til 8:00"

"Sorry Bones I kinda overslept"

"Are you eating a kids' cereal bar?"

"Yeah, Cinnamon Toast Crunch"

"That's not very healthy Booth"

"Well it's better than no breakfast, besides these are Parker's anyway. He just loves these things"

"Yeah but he's a child. You're an adult (at least I think you are..) you need good nutrious food to get you going in the morning. Start off with some waffles and toast, maybe eggs..."

"Bones, I have a good nutrious well balanced diet. I was just running late this morning and needed something in my stomach so I grabbed one of Parker's cereal bars. IS THAT OK WITH YOU?"

"Oh sure..."

They spend the rest of the drive discussing breakfast and healthy foods. After what seemed like forever to them in the car they finally arrived at the house of Gabrielle Ronalds. When they knocked on the door a young boy about 7 years old answers the door.

"Hello who are you?"

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI we're looking for a Gabrielle Ronalds. Does she live here?"

"Yeah...Mom you have company"

A woman enters the room and goes over to the door. She's 65, with short red hair.

"Agent Booth I apologize for my son. He's expecting some friends over. I guess he got excited..."

"sorry mommy"

"That's alright Daniel why don't you go play in your room while I talk with Booth here."

Booth and Brennan give each other a puzzling look as if they were saying to one another "Isn't she a bit old to have children?" Gabrielle goes on to explain that she can't have kids so she adopted Daniel a few years ago.

"Now Agent Booth, you and Dr. Brennan have some questions for me?"

"We found 10 bodies at the Lindsay Chaffmin Academy for Girls. 8 of those bodies have been identifed, 7 were murdered we're hoping you can tell us about those 7 victims."

"I'll do my best to provide you with any help I can"

"Here's the list of all of our identifed victims. Do you know of any similarities between these girls?"

"Well, yep I knew all of these girls, infact Selena Hackerman was my best friend. One thing I can tell you about each of these girls is their parents sereved on the local jury except for Lisa Tuttel. Her mother worked as a librarian and her father used to own a local body shop just down the road."

"At the time f these girls' deaths was there anything strange going on? fights, parties, etc?"

"I remember the big prison outbreak in 58 I think it was..."

"We've been informed of that. Do you suppose that it could be connected to death of these girls? Are any of them a relation to the Dalison Brothers?"

"Oh you know about them?"

"Yes"

"I know none of them are related to those boys. I do remember one thing that happened. It was the last time I saw Selena she said her family had been recieving threats. She was very scared when I last talked to her. After that I never heard from her or the other girls. Everyone at school and even the media believed that the girls had been kidnapped. No one heard anything for years. So the police just gave up, but if I remember correctly 10 people went missing. Not just just these seven."

"Ms. Ronalds, as Agent Booth told you eariler we have only identified 8 bodies. One is not related to the murders and we are still looking into the remaining two."(Bones)

"Of course I apologize. Will there be anything else?"

"Not right now. If you can think of anything else that would be helpful to us please give me a call. We appericate your help"(Booth)

"My pleasure Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan"

Booth and Brennan leave Gabrielle's house and prepare to visit Rachel. Brennan hopes that she and her parents may be able to provide some clues about her family, while Booth hopes Rachel can give him some answers to the whole "ghost" mystery. Rachel was home for the weekend to visit her family and had invited Tempe over for lunch eariler on. When they arrived at the house Brennan could see the grill in the back yard that was cooking hot dogs and hamburgers. Rachel's mother came out into the front yard to welcome Booth and Brennan. Rachel soon followed.

"Aw you must be Temperance. It's wonderful to meet you I'm Carly Keenan, Rachel's mother."

Brennan and Carly shake hands. Tempe introduces Booth to her and they enter the house.

"Well Agent Booth and...can I call you Temperance?"

"Tempe is okay with me since you're family."

"Ok well then, um, would you both like anything to drink we have plenty!"

"Could I have some iced tea please?"(Booth)

"Absolutely, Tempe you want anything?"

"No I'm fine thank you"

Rachel comes over to Brennan to hug her.

"Rachel how are you?"

"I'm fine. It's good to get away from school though, everybody's all shaken up now about the case. I think the girls are starting to drive Headmistress McClavicker crazy. All the questions and suspicsions...it's kind of funny in some respect."

"Rachel while to food is still cooking, Agent Booth would like to ask you some questions about the school. I'm going to talk with your parents if that's ok..."

"Sure go ahead..."

Carly comes into the room and asks Brennan if they could talk outside so her husband Richard can watch the grill. Tempe agrees. Booth sits on the couch and starts to talk to Crystal. Tempe helps Carly take some things out on the patio.

"Richard, darling our company is here. There's somebody you need to meet."

Richard comes over and wipes off the charcoal off his hands with his apron.

"Darling this is Max's daughter"

"You're Joy?"

"Yes, but my parents had their names changed and so is mine. I go by Temperance Brennan, but you may call me Tempe."

"Oh, forgive me, but never the less it's always a pleasure to meet another member of the family."

"Sweetheart, Tempe here has come to see if we can help her find Max"

"Oh my goodness Tempe you can't find him either?"

"Yes"

"Right now your guess as to were he is, is as good as ours. I haven't heard from him or your mom in several years. God you look just like her of course a little bit of your mom. Sorry it's just I haven't see you in so long. You've grown up very nicely Tempe."

"Thanks, has no one heard from him?"

"Your father must be mad at the family or something. I haven't talked to him in years. Nor have I seen you or brother since you were little. How is Kyle and mom doing?"

"Kyle's name is now Russ and mom is dead"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Whoops! excuse me ladies better check those burgers, don't want them to burn!"

Booth and Rachel come outside. The girls are still talking. rachel goes to sit next to Carly. While Booth yells out...

"Did someone say burgers?"

"You're just in time Agent Booth. Ladies and Gents. FOOD'S READY!"(Richard)


	7. Chapter 7

Booth and Brennan spend some time more getting to know Carly, Richard, and Rachel. Finally it was beginning to get late and they needed to head back to DC. Booth and Brennan thanked Rachel's parents for their kindness and cooperation. Rachel hugged Brennan and said that she hoped to see her and Agent Booth again soon. On the way back to DC Booth fills Brennan in on what he found out about the school from Rachel.

"She says Carver's Hall was restricted to the students after the 10 students disappered. She also mentioned that strange things happen all over the building- books falling, doors opening and shuting on their own, and Rachel said on time she saw a girl in the bathroom."

"What did she look like?"

"She said she looked sad, and she had a necklace on with a diamond ring attached to it."

While still on the freeway back to DC Brennan recieves a call from Angela about the last two victims.

"Hey Angela..."

"Guess what sweetie we finally have it..."

"That's great. Have what?"

"Our last two victims. The ones who looked like they were holding one another. The girl is Elizabeth Sherman, 16, 5'5, and 145lbs and get this we found a diamond ring necklace with her. It was buried inside her mouth of all places."

"Wait a sec Ange... Booth the girl Rachel was talking about her name is Elizabeth Sherman. They found the neckalce inside her mouth. Who's the male?"

"A fellow named Christian Charter. Also 16 5'7, 180lbs and attended the boys school."

"Great work thanks Ange we'll be at the lab in about an hour. Do you have a projection up yet?"

"I'm still working on getting it up. We've had a few small glutches today with the computers. But by the time you and Booth arrive back I should have it up."

"Great thanks Ange"

Angela was just finishing up the last few touches of the picture of Elizabeth when Booth and Brennan arrived. The image of Christian was also being projected.

"Is this her Angela?"

"That would be correct. Where's Tempe at?"

"She had to take a slight detour to the ladies restroom."

"Oh, plus Booth I was able to save you a little less trouble and got a contact for you. There was no record of any relatives of Christian's, but Elizabeth had a younger sister who lives in Myrtle Beach. Her mother is still alive, but is currently at the local Nursing Home."

"Sweet! Hey Bones check the images of our two, last, and lastest victims."

"That's Elizabeth and Christian?"

"Yes, Angela got the address of the younger sister of Elizabeth. Apparently any family of Christian's couldn't be found. So go home and rest cause tommorow we're going to visit her sister in Myrtle Beach."

Booth leaves lab with amillion thoughts going through his head. He has three different situations on his mind now. All of which continue to race each other inside his head. Seven girls were stabbed in the back 3 times, one died from a rare disease, and now he has two more victims to work with whom did not suffer with either situations. Brennan also had this new discovery on her mind. She wondered what the relationship between the two was all about. Were they lovers, friends, or secret family relatives? She hoped the answers to all of Booth's and her's questions woould be brought forth tommorow. The next day was very rough for Booth and Brennan. It seemed like they were juggling between cases. Booth kept praying in his mind that all of this would soon be over, it was all starting to give him a headache. They had at last arrived at the Myrtle Beach House for the Elderly, where they hoped to talk with Elizabeth's mother and maybe even her sister. Booth and Brennan go to the front desk of the building to find out where they can speak to Elizabeth's mom and sister.

"Good afternoon may I help you two?"

"Yes we are looking for a Chanel Sherman and her mother. Were might we find them?"

"Oh Chanel works here. She's in the South wing on the fifth floor. Her mother is also housed on that floor as well. The elevator is down that hallway and to your left."

"Thank you"

When Booth and Brennan reach the South wing on the fifth floor they immedatley begin searching for Chanel. Booth taps a girl with medium brown hair and a nurse uniform on the shoulder to ask about Chanel. As it would turn out it is Chanel.

"Chanel Sherman?"

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan. We're from the FBI and would like to speak with you privatley please"

"Of course, just let me notify my supervisor I'm on break"

Chanel goes to an older woman and speaks with her briefly and heads back towards Booth and Brennan.

"Let's go into the nurses' lounge. We can have a little more privacy there."

Booth shuts the door and locks it as soon as the women sit down in their chairs. He doesn't want interuptions.

"Chanel, the reason we are here is because...we found the remains of what turn out to be your sister Elizabeth. We are very sorry for the loss and are looking into investagting her death."

"Oh my god Izzy..."(crying)

"She was found with another individual a male by the name of Christian Charter. Does that name ring a bell to you?"

"Yes, Christian was her boyfriend. My family and his family were good friends with one another, but they died off quickly. When his parents passed on Christian moved in with us and we put him in the Micheal Chaffmin Academy for Boys. The next we heard he was gone. Everyone assumed he ran away with Izzy. They always talked about getting married and starting a life all their own. But now..."(she fades into crying)

"We are very very sorry for the lost of your sister...and we'll keep you informed of the investgation as it progresses."

"Thank you Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. My mother will feel better knowing that within her last days someone did find her other little girl."

Booth and Brennan go back to the car and head back to DC to determine what could have happened to Elizabeth and Christian. On the way back to DC Brennan recieves a call on her cell from Rachel. She has more info about the school and feels it would help with the cases.

"What's the news Rachel?"

"Well Tempe I was on our school's website and discovered something interesting about the history. It says here on the webpage that the founders Lindsay and Micheal shortly before they died hid there money somewhere in the school. They had no kids to pass it on to. So the money was hidden safely in the school. The secret was kept between the best friends of the family. Remember those seven victims you found who were stabbed?"

"Yes, well I did a little research and their ancestors were friends of the Chaffmin family. Which meant those seven victims knew about the treasure."

"So the hidden money rumor was spread around town during the crime-spree and while the jailmates were out those seven girls went to protect the treasure. Each one went alone and everytime one person died. They all took the secret with them. Brillant Rachel what would I do without your help. Thanks"

"What she say Bones?"

"The Chaffmin's hid their fortune inside the school somewhere. The only ones who knew about the secret was the family friends. Those friends had children. The seven bodies who were stabbed were the descendents. During the crime break in the 50s several inmates tried to find the money and the girls stood in the way so they were killed."

"Now the fun part who killed the girls and who killed our love couple?Bones see if you can reach Gabrielle and ask her about Elizabeth and Christian"

"Gabrielle...hi..it's Dr. Brennan, yes do you know anything about an Elizabeth Sherman and Christian Charter?...yeah...really...yes we found a diamond ring necklace inside her mouth does that mean anything to you?...ok...great that's wonderful thanks.."

Brennan fills him on everything Gabrielle told Brennan. She urges Booth to speed it up back to the lab and apply the new info to the case. When they reach the Jeffersonian Hodgins and Zack are finishing up paperwork on the last two victims.

"Dr. Brennan we have the death results of Elizabeth and Christian"

"So what the answer Zack?"

"Bullets...shot in the heart. a piece of the bullet was wedged into the bones. Christian was shot first, then Elizabeth as they were holding each other. They were shot from a range of about 3 feet."

Back at the school Rachel had just finished unpacking her overnight things in her dorm. She heard a strange noise down the hall and decides to investigate. She walked towards Carver's Hall then suddenly felt an arm grab her and covered her mouth.

Booth and Brennan finally have the situations of the cases straightened out and prepare to send out back-up units. Booth calls one squad and tells them to arrest Chanel Sherman, because he and Brennan are going back to the school. Brennan recieves a call from headmistress McClavicker saying that Rachel is missing and checked in an hour ago.

"Booth something's wrong. I can feel it..."

"God this has to be one of the most frustrating cases to get organized that we've ever had. So let's get one thing that we have clear. Chanel was Christian's ex-girlfriend. She refused to let him go so she killed him and her sister out of jealously."

"Elizabeth cared too much about her sister to see her in jail even though she knew she was going to kill them. So she tried to swallow the evidence which was the ring-neckalce, that was Chanel's when she and Christian were dating. The bullet hit quickly into Elizabeth so she died before she could swallow the necklace."

They are only a few minutes away from the school when Booth recieves a phone call from one of the squads. Chanel left her apartment, they think she ran, but there were no witness who seen her leave. Brennan and Booth race out of the car once it is parked and head for Carver's Hall. The headmistress unlocked the doors so the FBI could get in without her interfearing. They run to the scene to find Rachel tied up and being held by Chanel and another man.

"Let the kid go Chanel it's over you and hitman are through!"

"He's not just any hitman he's my boyfriend. Max Dailson"

"DAILSON!"

"Yes my father and uncle died before they could come back to finish their work. They murdered those 7 girls you and the doc were investigating and Chanel killed her sister and her lover on a totally different chapter. Now tell us were the treasure is and this little sweetie pie will live to see her graduation."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY COUSIN!"

"Give it Max and Chanel it's over!"

"It's never over Agent Booth. After all these years I'm finally get closer to the treasure. I did several little tricks to spook the people out of the school so i could find the money and run with it. Nobody would get hurt until the FBI started snooping around again!"

Brennan is holding a gun towards Chanel and she is doing the same to Brennan. Max is holding Rachel in one hand and a gun in the other pointed to Booth holding his gun. At last the FBI back-up arrives. Chanel drops her gun and Max follows they know they have been beaten and just give up. Rachel is released and runs to hug Brennan. Everyone leaves Carver's Hall except for Booth, Brennan and Rachel. They start to exit the hall when a ghostly image comes before them. It was Elizabeth Sherman she was a real ghost!

"Thank you for finally putting my soul, myfriends souls, and Christian's soul. Thank you all"

and she disappears...

THE END

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! School for me starts tommorow! Hope you've enjoyed my last fanfic (at least for now!)

THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT FOR ALL OF MY STORIES!

LOVE AND GOD BLESS,

crazy4booth


End file.
